Adommy - Raison D'Etre
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Tommy and Adam have been seeing each other behind the bands back. No one knows and thats how TommyJoe wants to keep it until Adam mentions that it wouldnt be so bad if people knew. Tommy finds it hard to come to terms with, and Cam finds out about them.


Tommy was lying comfortably in Adam's arms in hotel room. He felt safe there, with his head on his lover's chest, just listening to his beating heart, it soothed him, and he almost felt sleepy. Adam bent his head down and kissed TommyJoe softly on the forehead, cuddling him closer. "I love you" Adam said in a hushed tone, Tommy looked up and gazed into Adam's eyes, those pools of lust that sparkled so, "I love you too" Tommy said with a slight smirk, eyes transfixed on the beauty that was before him. Tommy strained to lift his head up higher so that his lips could touch Adam's. He succeeded and coated his 'Babyboy's' lips with his own, caressing them, and sucking on his bottom lip; which is all that he could reach from his position. Adam kissed him back, and then Tommy sank back in the comfort of his inviting arms.

"I think it's time that we told the rest of the band about us", Adam said out-of-the-blue. It took Tommy a while to register those words, but when he did he practically jumped out of Adam's arms. "Where the hell did that come from!?" TommyJoe shouted, with the anger washing over him, "It's ok Tommy, calm down, I just thought…" Adam explained, Tommy felt like he had just been betrayed, and interrupted Adam, "You thought what?, you thought you'd trick me into saying you love me, and then land it on me, Jesus Adam!". "It wasn't like that, I swear, it's just…we've been seeing each other for months now and haven't got caught yet, but I hate having to look over my shoulder every time were alone, I hate not being able to kiss you or hold your hand in public, its killing me" Adam explained affectionately, he pulled Tommy in his arms again but got pushed away by a fuming Kitty.

"Tommy, please..." Adam gestured him back in his arms, but it was too late, Tommy felt too vulnerable right now, he couldn't come to terms with what Adam had just asked him to do. "Do you think itll be that easy for me to just come out, I thought you of all people would understand" Tommy tried to explain why he was getting angry, he could see the hurt in Adam's eyes and it was eating him up, Adam's eyes were welling up, he knew what he had said had hurt his little Glitterbaby, but he knew it had to be said "I do, Tommy, more than anyone, I just want to be able to show you how much I love you and not feel like I have to hide it away". Tommy calmed at those words, Adam did love him, he could see it, he saw it every day, every second he spent in Adam's arms he saw it, he just couldn't come to terms with his sexuality. He was confused.

"I'm not gay, I don't like men, I've never felt feeling for any other guy, only you" Tommy enlightened Adam in his way of thinking. Adam walked up closer to Tommy, a couple of strides and he was close enough to touch his face. "Ahwwww Tommy, I know it seems like the end of the world now, but you've got to think of it as a new one, a new life" Adam tried to get the man he loved to look at his life in another way, and see his perspective for once. "Yes, but I'm not gay"; the words felt alien in Tommy's mouth, he had never had to say them before, and hoped he never had to.

Adam saw a tear escape Tommy's eye, and then another reached out and pulled Tommy into a hug, Tommy struggled for a moment, trying to push Adam away again, but there was no fight left in him, and honestly he just wanted to be comforted. "It's ok Tommy, its ok, I'm here" Adam soothed, wiping the estranged tears away with his thumb, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…it doesn't matter now" Adam said trying not to upset Tommy further, he didn't mean to, he just wanted to be open with him, he wanted to be able to show his love instead of hide away, he had hidden away for too long and wasn't about to start doing it again.

After a long time in silence, wrapped in each other's arms Tommy looked up at Adam, "I'm sorry", "Don't be silly, I should be the one apologising, I never meant to hurt you". Adam cupped his face in his hands and brought his lips up to his, gently. Tommy complied, kissing them back, more affectionately than Adam has just attempted, and then it got rougher, like a battle for who would have domain, Tommy aggressively pushed Adam against the bedroom wall and pushed his body against his boyfriends, rubbing his junk up against him and they both moaned. Adam gasped for breath, but liked it, this was a side of Tommy that Adam rarely got to see, and it made him excited.

Just then the door flung open. Both men froze. Tommy's heart was racing. He slowly turned around to see that it was Camilla. "Oh SHIT!" TommyJoe said before running to the door. "Tommy, leave it" Adam said grabbing Tommy's arm, but he shrugged Adam off, he had to sort this out, but he couldn't think of an explanation, there was nothing that he could say or do to change the fact that she had seen what he was trying to hide all along.

Adam exhaled, he knew this was it, this was the moment when their lives would change for the better, and they could finally be open about their relationship, instead of hiding away. Adam felt himself smile, just for a split second. Then he realised how Tommy would be feeling and a frown surpassed his face, he hated to see Tommy saddened, especially when it was something that he had caused, he thought that it was all his fault, but fact was that the blame was shared, like marriage.

Tommy was panting hard; he had ran down the corridor after Camilla, the tears welling up in his eyes, the feeling of nausea passing over him with every step. "Cam, Cam, Camilla!" Tommy shouted, trying to catch her attention, he could just see her black hair in the distance and that's what he focused on. He had to make this right. He was intent on it. Camilla heard him, and turned around, seeing a small blonde figure running towards her, she could make out who it was soon enough, it was Tommy. Shit.

"Hey, Tommy, I erm…I dunno what to say" Camilla said looking at Tommy puzzled, "Please, Please don't tell anyone what you saw, I can't deal with the aftermath" TommyJoe explained desperately, he held her shoulder with his hands and shook her gently, he could never be harsh to his friend, after all Camilla was his best friend. Apart from Adam. She looked at his hands on her shoulders and then back at him, she knew this must be eating him up inside. "Sorry" he said in realisation, "It's ok" she said "and don't worry, I won't breathe a word, unless you want me to, you can trust me Tommy, I'm your friend" "I know, I know, sorry for ever doubting you" Tommy said grateful, exhaling with relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he said hugging the life out of her. "Erm Tommy, you kinda crushing me" Camilla said after a while, she didn't want to say anything too soon; it seemed like Tommy really need this hug, and the acceptance that she gave him.

"Oh. My. God!, I can't believe you guys are together! Finally!" Camilla said after the awkwardness had passed. "Shhhh!" Tommy said, looking around cautiously encase anyone heard. "Sorry" she said squeaking, she wore the world's biggest smile on her face and was jumping up and down, Tommy was shocked by her reaction to the news, he thought about the situation differently, he had it all planned out in his head, and it didn't go like this. "I can't believe it! I was waiting for you two to get together, your just sooo cute!, like your meant to be..ohh Tommy, I wanna know everything!" Camilla added full of excitement, practically dragging Tommy into her room which was down the hall.

Camilla sat down next to Tommy on her bed and said "Right, go" she said composing herself, trying to keep the level of excitement to a minimum. "I dunno what to say" Tommy said a little confused, "Just tell me anything, aha!...OMG I just can't believe it!" Cam said bouncing a little with her words. "Well.." Tommy began with Cam eagle eyed. "He's always so nice to me, you know like considerate, he took it slow, he knew it would be…different for me. I just love him so much. The way he makes me feel, the way he looks at me as if I'm the only thing that matters, how he holds me when I feel down even when I don't say anything, he doesn't move, he just sits there with me, and I feel so safe in his arms…sorry I'm rambling". Tommy turned a little pink, he had never shared anything like this with anyone before, and it felt good being able to talk about Adam with someone without them judging him.

"That's so sweet, you guys look so great together" Camilla exclaimed beaming. "Ohh he's soo gorgeous, even without all the glitter and leather, I can't believe he picked me, im so out of his league" Tommy told Camilla, smiling in remembrance, he was one of the few that actually saw Adam behind the persona, and Cam was a little jealous. "Your beautiful Tommy, and don't you ever think differently, that's why you two are so perfect for each other" Camilla said reassuring Tommy of his doubts.

"I better go, Adam will wanna know what's going on, and he'll get worried if I ain't back soon" Tommy said after a long conversation with his best friends about his relationship. He felt better now that at least one person knew and accepted them. "Sure!" Camilla said, still overjoyed about Adam and Tommy. TommyJoe walked towards the door thanking her and saying his goodbyes, "Cam…" he said as he was about to turn and leave, "Yeah" Camilla replied curious, "Can we just keep this between us?" Tommy said a little nervously, "Don't worry Tommy, it's our little secret!". And with a smile Tommy left Cam's room and headed for Adams.

"Hey!" Adam said as soon as Tommy walked in the door, "How did it go with Cam?". "Fine, actually, she's fine with it, I can't believe it, she was actually excited for us" Tommy said still not knowing why, did he really think that people, his friends, would not be accepting in the decisions that he made. "Don't act so surprised Tommy, people are very accepting about different sexual orientations now-a-days, I thought you knew that" Adam joked, "I know, its just.." Tommy began but Adam butted in, moving closer towards him. "You thought of the whole conversation in your head, and it didn't plan out like this" Adam continued Tommy's sentence, "Yeah, how did you know?" Tommy asked the man he loved, "because I did the same".

Tommy went quiet and pulled Adam into a hug. "What's this in aid of?" Adam asked his Glitterbaby, "Just for being you" Tommy said sweetly. "No problem" Adam replied, ruffling Tommy's hair, "Hey!, I just did that!" Tommy complained a little annoyed that Adam had messed up his hair that took his ages to perfect, "You such a girl!" Adam exclaimed, "I am not!" Tommy jumped to his defence. "Are too!" Adam fought his corner, "Am not" Tommy persisted, smirking. "What?" Adam asked questionably, and then before he knew it Tommy tackled his full force onto what was now their bed. "Hey" Adam said recovering from the surprise of being pushed backwards, Tommy just laughed, and soon Adam joined in too.

Tommy had landed on top of Adam, laughing so hard that he made both of their bodies shake uncontrollably, causing Tommy to slip slightly. Adam caught him gently, and held him in place whilst on his back. Gripping Tommy's hips with his hands, letting them slide further down to his arse, and holding him like that for a while, until Tommy bent down and kissed Adam's lips. "You so damn sexy from this angle" Adam managed to mumble through Tommy's small kisses, which were more pecks than kisses. Tommy stopped kissing Adam for a moment and said jokingly "Are you saying I don't look sexy?", "No, no, I didn't mean…" Adam explained, then saw Tommy smirk, that wicked smirk. "Hey!, don't do that to me!" Adam complained after being put on the spot, "Sorry I just love watching you squirm" Tommy said laughing. "No fair" Adam said with a pouty face. "Is this fair enough for you?" Tommy said kissing Adam passionately, and caressing his body with his hands. Adam moaned. "Definitely" he managed to say before gasping for air, damn Tommy was a bloody great kisser.

When Tommy had pulled away from kissing Adam, he turned to listen to the footsteps that were passing down the corridor; he was getting much too paranoid since Camilla had walked in on them. "Don't worry" Adam started, "I've locked the door", Tommy looked back at Adam and smiled. "Thanks". "You know we really need to talk about this, we can't just keep avoiding it" Adam began, trying to help Tommy, he couldn't hide his sexuality away from the world forever; but that seemed the best idea according to TommyJoe. Tommy thought for a moment, he really didn't want to revisit the topic again, not today, not ever. He leant down and smothered Adam in kisses, hopefully hanging his mind, although Adam was more restrained today for some reason, and Tommy was annoyed.

"Nice try, but no amount of kisses will get you out of this one" Adam explained on a serious note, trying to get up, but Tommy just pushed him back down on the bed hard and huffed, deep in thought. "Or cuteness" Adam said just after Tommy started to pout and put on his cute Kitty smile that he knew Adam couldn't resist; which quite annoyingly he did manage to on this occasion. "Tommy we really need to talk about this, and if we get it out of the way we won't have to mention it again today, ok?" Adam said trying to cut a deal with his secret boyfriend, but Tommy was silent, still thinking, and a bit of his beautiful blonde fringe fell from its place behind his ear. Adam reached up and put it back in place saying "You know that I don't believe in labels Tommy, but having feelings for another man is gay, and there is no way you can escape from that, trust me I've tried". Tommy melted with Adam's touch, and rubbed his cheek against Adam's hand like a Kitty might do when they were content.

Adam too melted with Tommy's reaction, but just for a second, then he went all serious again, he was finding it hard to control his feelings, he wanted to do some bad things to Tommy right there and then, but he had to sort this out, he could see Tommy was struggling with it, and he wanted to help him, even if he didn't want the help that Adam was handing out. "Besides" Adam began, trying to make the conversation less intense to try and get Tommy to participate, "I keep for getting the name of my so-called boyfriend that I happen to be going out with" Adam continued, saying the 'so-called boyfriend' part with quoted fingers. Tommy screwed up his brows quite cutely in confusion. "You've been seeing someone else?" Tommy said with puppy dog eyes, "No, silly, it's a cover for you dumbass" Adam explained slowly, "I know aha!, I was just messing, got ya!" Tommy exclaimed, giggling. "You sure did" Adam said replacing his hands on TommyJoe's hips.

"What's with the quoted fingers?" Tommy asked, Adam never had used the quoted fingers before, it was weird. "Hey, don't knock the quoted fingers!" Adam said using them again. "Now you've just used them in the wrong context" Tommy said all intelligently, which suited him so well and made him look even cuter than he already did. "Shut up" Adam said jokingly to Tommy, so Tommy slapped Adam's thigh for saying it. Adam just laughed at how gentle the slap was, but wouldn't say anything encase Tommy did slap him harder, he had been the victim of Tommy's hard slaps before, and boy did they sting. He had a red, Tommy-Shaped hand print on his for a whole hour before it faded, although Tommy did kiss it better. Adam smiled at the recollection.

"Anyway, Cam took it well, you even said so yourself, so what's the problem? I's sure the others will be the same" Adam asked, persisting again, he wanted to know Tommy's insecurity so he could help him. "I'm not so sure, 'sides why are you so intent on getting answers outta me?" Tommy asked Adam a little peeved, "Cos I wanna help you" Adam replied, "Why?" Tommy asked once again, "Because I love you" Adam declared. Tommy fell silent for a moment. Taking those words in. He hardly heard them, and when he did they made him feel all warm inside. Damn Adam for knowing how to make his heart melt.

"Can't we talk about this later?" Tommy asked pleadingly, he really wasn't in the mood. "No" Adam said trying to act stubborn, but Tommy saw straight through it. "How about now?" Tommy said reaching down and stroking Adam's bulge, "M-maybe, later" Adam said stuttering at Tommy's touch, that wicked smirk was back, and that was all it took to make Adam go hard. "Thought so" Tommy said kissing Adam with gratitude. Tommy tugged at Adam's shirt, then traced his fingers along the line of buttons, slowly undoing them, keeping Adam in suspense as he did so, and then pulled it clean off. Adam felt cold, but soon warmed up to Tommy's touch. The Kitty kissed Adam's neck, and then bit it a little, lightly, then flicked his tongue over the mark it made, he knew Adam like did when he did that.

Adam ruffled his fingers through Tommy's hair, scrunching it with every bite, Tommy didn't mind that Adam was pulling a little too tight, he kinda liked it. Adam pushed Tommy on his back and switched positions with him; it wasn't that hard because Tommy was very light. Although Tommy was a little annoyed that he couldn't finish what he started, but he would, later.

Adam placed his hands on Tommy's and then pulled them above his head, pinning them there, and Tommy smirked, he tried to wriggle free, but then stopped knowing full well that Adam was much stronger than he was. Adam bowed his head down licking along Tommy's neckline of his shirt, breathing healthily on him, teasing him. Tommy inhaled deeply, his mouth getting dry. Adam kept his eyes on Tommy and went further down Tommy's body towards him legs, nudging his crotch trying to find his zipper from his trousers. Tommy moaned.

Adam soon found the zip, teasing Tommy even more by taking his time, and then pulled the zip down slowly with his teeth. He then had trouble pulling off Tommy's super skinny jeans down, and TommyJoe just laughed, not making it any easier for him. In the end Adam nearly ripped them off of Tommy in frustration, coating the naked flesh with his own. He pressed again Tommy's package, and released his hands, letting his explore him and kiss him further. Before TommyJoe knew it, Adam had taken his own trousers off and spun Tommy around, putting him gently on his back, in the position that Adam wanted him in. "You ok?" Adam said, checking that his lover was comfortable, they had only done this a couple of times and when they did Adam was gentle with him, always, and Tommy felt safe, and therefore relaxed more, helping the process.

"I'm, fine" Tommy said straining his neck by turning around and reaching up to Adam, trying to kiss him, Adam bent down a little to help Tommy out, and then their lips touched as a sign of approval. Tommy smiled into the kiss and then went back into the position that Adam had placed him in, opening his legs wide without being told. Adam leaned over him, covering TommyJoe's body with his own, placing his chin on his Glitterbaby's shoulder as lightly as he could; making sure it didn't stick in, and kissed his ear and said "You're getting used to this aren't you?, guess I'm gunna have to spice things up next time". Tommy just shivered at the though, pleasing Adam on top of him, bringing his arse up closer to Adam's , and Tommy quivered with every thrust, crying out Adam's name when his moment of extasy was at it hight. that Tommy took the condom off of him and was about to put it on Adam, slowly and methodically, sliding it bit by bit until it covered the length of Adam's cock. Adam watched him feeling every little touch of Tommy's hand on his dick and was left wanting more once Tommy had removed them. Next TommyJoe reached for the lube and Adam inhaled as Tommy opened the lid of the bottle, desperate for Tommy's touch once again. The Kitty poured the lube on his hand and rubbed it up and down Adam's erection, and then suddenly stopped.

"You ready?" Adam asked leaning over Tommy, prepared. Without words Tommy just turned over and repositioned himself, spreading his legs wider than before, so he looked more inviting. With that Adam covered his fingers in the lube and scissored Tommy's hole open with two fingers, and after a while adding another just to be sure, he wanted to keep the pain to a minimum. Tommy moaned with every moment, and then sighed when Adam pulled his fingers out. Adam positioned himself behind Tommy and then lowered himself on top of him, trying not to put too much of his weight on him. He then started to push his way in, and Tommy was feeling every inch, and the burn was a little less than last time but he soon forgot the burn as Adam's tip reached his prostate, causing him to cry out, Adam just smirked; he must be good he thought. Adam started to thrust into Tommy, gently to start with and then with fuller force, and Tommy quivered with every thrust, crying out Adam's name when his moment of ecstasy was at it high. Adam and Tommy fulfilled their desires through pleasure, trying to black out the world and all their problems.

It wasn't long before Tommy felt the warm liquid seep into him and felt Adam pull out. He collapsed beside his devotee. Breathless. Finding the strength to snuggle up to Adam for a short while, smelling the scent of sex and sweat in the air, amongst the cucumber flavoured lube; Tommy's favourite. Tommy wrapped one leg around Adam, and Adam snuggled closer kissing his Glitterbaby's neck and then gently pulling Tommy so that he could place his head on his chest; he liked to feel TommyJoe's breath on him, a little reassurance that he was ok. After a while of staying snuggled up with each other Tommy lifted his head and said "I think I need a shower", "You smell fine to me! Adam said licking Tommy's arm that was covered in sweat, like his little Kitty had done once before on the Glam Nation Tour. "It's not that, it's just I'm still not that used to the…the sticky stuff, it feels weird, I don't feel right" Tommy explained, "You will in time" Adam said smiling at the thought of teaching Tommy about these things that he was getting used to. "You gunna join me?" Tommy said with that wicked smile, and Adam practically jumped out of bed and ran towards his BabyBoy tickling his ribs and playing putty in his hands. Both ready naked they stepped into the shower, turning the water on. Tommy turned the water heat down, he hated it when the water was too hot, plus he was already hot being that close to Adam.

Adam let Tommy position himself first, bowing his head to the side, letting the water fall on his neck and down onto his shoulder, it made him moan. Adam immediately picked up on this, intrigued and moved his body closer to Tommy's, hugging him as the water fell between their two bodies. As the water trickled down, they both reached out their hands, feeling for any part of their lovers' body that they could find and feeling them and washing off the sweat until they turned to face each other and kissed. Holding one another as the water streamed down between them, heavy, not being strong enough to part them.


End file.
